


Hat Trick

by Siarh



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hockey, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siarh/pseuds/Siarh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the boys played the Lord's greatest game? Rated M for MacManus mouth and adult situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Period 1

_Hat Trick- noun_

_1\. Three successes of the same kind, esp. consecutive ones within a limited period_

_2\. (chiefly in ice hockey or soccer) The scoring of three goals in a game by one player_

* * *

Puck Drop:

Trick shoved Murphy back against the crossbar of the goal. "Need I remind you again, Murph, goalies aren't supposed to accumulate penalty minutes?"

The dark haired brother was too busy staring at the brawl Connor was tangled in near the blue line. Murphy wanted to go help, and Patrick 'my friends call me Trick' Matthews was tired of sitting in the box for him, riding out his penalty minutes so their star goalie could stay out on the ice.

Murphy made to skate around the defenseman in front of him. "C'mon man," Trick almost whined as the goalie ripped his mask from his head.

"Get t'feck out o'my way!"

The resounding slap of skin on ice made them both turn and see the man Connor had squared off against was lying motionless on the smooth surface of the rink. The ref grabbed the lighter haired brother and pushed him towards the bench, angry words in the man's ear.

"Maebe if ye remembered yer feckin glasses I wouldn't need t'take care of shit like dis."

The ref shoved the smart mouthed MacManus hard against the boards. Before Conn could spin around to face the man in black and white, the ref was caught with a strong forearm across the back of his head, sending him to the ice beside the unconscious Shamrock player.

Another whistle sounded in the arena.

"Roughin!" the linesman barked. "Five minutes misconduct to number 22."

Trick threw his stick to the ice and shot a dirty look at Murphy standing over the two men flat on the ice before heading to the penalty box with his head down.

* * *

Hoisting his stick bag over his shoulder, Murphy headed to the T station, half wondering where his brother was. Stubbing out his cigarette on his way down, he shrugged to himself, knowing Connor would catch up with him at McGinty's.

Dropping a T token through the slot in the turnstile, Murphy made his way to the platform. Since the trains were few and far between on a Saturday night, he was quick to find a piece of wall to lean his weary body against, dropping his equipment bag at his feet.

God, he was tired. Purple Shamrock was always a difficult team to play. They played as hard and as dirty as the McGinty's crew. Murphy's defense men spent entirely too much time chasing the puck past the blue line and not enough time watching his ass.

He would have to talk to them. Again.

Murphy let his eyes drift, the back of his head resting against the tiled wall. Part of him really wanted to call it a night. He was bone weary and ready to drop. All he wanted was to down one cold beer and then crawl into bed.

He smacked his hand against the wall when he realized Connor finished their last beer before they headed to the game.

Fuck.

Guess that screwed that plan. If he wanted a beer he either had to buy more on his way home or suck it up and meet the rest of the team back at McGinty's. With a weary sigh, he pulled his eyes open, searching the platform for his brother. He wasn't surprised to see his lighter half was still amongst the missing. However, Murphy was pleasantly surprised by the pretty brunette with big green eyes looking at him from a nearby bench.

* * *

Cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips, Connor leaned against the brick wall in a dark corner in an alley behind the arena. His head arched back, and his eyes closed as he heard the zipper of his jeans open and felt the cold air hit his overheated skin.

"Ahhh," he grimaced. "Easy, lass, easy." Connor helped her pull his jeans and shorts into a position that didn't make the growing puck shaped welt on his hip ache more. He was certain Byrne had barreled that puck at him on purpose, trying to aggravate an old wound.

As moist heat enveloped his cock, he tried hard to concentrate on the feel of the girl's mouth. Hot, wet and nice. Not the best he ever had, but in Connor's mind, head was like pizza: even if its not very good, it's still pizza.

He snorted to himself softly as he realized that sounded like a line he had heard in a movie at some point. But he couldn't recall what movie; had one of the fucking Baldwin brothers in it, he mused. Alec or Adam or whatever the fuck his name was.

Looking down at the dark haired woman on her knees before him, Connor struggled to remember her name. Connie, Carol, Cheryl, Chloe... fuck. The amount of time she spent with her tits pressed against the glass behind the penalty box and draped over his and Murphy's arms at the bar, he should remember what it was.

But he was drawing a complete blank. Tonight was not his night for remembering names. Maybe he took too many blows to the head, he decided as he chose to ignore the ringing in his ears.

Teeth grazed the bottom of his cock, and his mind cleared of everything but the sensation of her mouth. As her hand slipped over the elastic of his shorts resting not far below his balls, he felt her tug at the boys, cupping them in her too cold hands. As she pressed her finger against that spot just behind them, Conn was suddenly lost, exploding down her throat. His hands yanked her mouth tight over him until he softened in her mouth. The girl in the tiny skirt on her knees in front of him swallowed loudly as he slumped hard against the wall.

Flicking the accumulated ash to the side, Connor adjusted the cigarette between his lips and took in a lungful of smoke before straightening his jeans and belt back into place.

He needed a drink, he decided with a heaving sigh as he reached for his bag as his companion got to her feet. She reached for his cigarette, taking a the last draw before tossing it to the ground. She stomped on the butt with her booted foot.

"See you at McGinty's later?" she asked, exhaling smoke as she straightened her coat before walking up towards Comm Ave, not even waiting for his response.


	2. Second Period

Offsides-

 The girl looked at him like he was Patrick Roy, and Murph had to admit he kinda liked it.  He kinda liked it.  A lot.  She giggled and blushed when he sat down across from her on the train, her eyes fleeing from his to stare at a very intriguing advertisement for a tire sale at a shop in JP.

 When she looked back at him, he was waiting to strike up a conversation with the pretty little thing.  She was all manner of adorable, and he wanted her worse than he’d wanted anything in awhile.  And he’d get her.

 Catching her eye, Murphy smiled, before running his hand through his hair.  “Did ye catch t’game dere, lass?”

 Her huge green eyes grew ever wider as if she didn’t expect him to talk to her.  "Ah, yeah," she admitted, nervously picking at absent lint on her coat.  "Was impressive. Two to nothing against one of the toughest teams in the league."

 The lass knew her hockey, or at least sounded like she did. Murphy was intrigued even more by this girl.  He was used to women spouting off stats, scores, rules and regulations like it was a sure fire way to get in his pants. 'Puck bunnies' was the term he had heard Trick use.  

 But the lass sitting across from him didn't fit that description. For one thing she didn't dress the part.  Her jeans didn't look like they had been painted on.  The neckline of her purple sweater didn't plunge down to her navel.  Her black boots had a tiny bit of heel and looked almost practical and comfortable to wear, and her make-up didn't look like she put it on with a putty knife and an air gun.  

 She also didn't laugh at every one of his jokes like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard.  Her laughs were more nervous than flirtatious, and she avoided his eyes as much as she looked at them.  

 To be completely honest, Murphy was not paying much attention to their conversation.  He was a little too distracted by the way she restlessly tugged on her thin sweater, tightening it across her chest, which made his jeans more than a little uncomfortable, especially when he noticed her nipples straining against the fabric.  Could have been from the cold.  

 Or it could have been from other things.  

 Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, and he watch the sweet curve of them turn into a smile, making Murphy half wonder what brilliance just came out of his mouth. Her eyes flashed to his as the lights in the tunnels danced across her irises.

 “Well, this is me,” she said softly as the announcement for the Broadway stop sounded in the car.  The girl stood and slung her backpack over her shoulder with a gentle smile at him as she reached for a pole bolted to the middle of the train floor.

 Murphy smirked at his luck.  This was a bit too convenient.  He picked up his bag off the floor.  “Mine as well.  Where ye headed?” he asked.  

 She looked back at him as he crowded her toward the double door on the side of the train.  “I’m headed to my... my friend’s house on Dorchester.”

 “Mind if I walk wit ye fer a bit?”

 She shook her head, her eyes fixated on the glass in front of her, trying not to look at the reflection of the man towering behind her.  

 He caught her eye through the window's image.  “Name’s Murphy, by t’way,” he told her, as the door hissed opened.  

 “Annie,” she said as she watched her feet step out onto the platform.  

 “Nice t’meet ye, Annie,” Murphy said as he fell into step with her and her tiny legs.  

 The blush on her cheeks was absolutely fucking adorable and something Murph rarely saw on girls anymore.  Most of the women around him and Connor were past the cute blushing stages.  Annie was refreshing.

 He held the door at the top of the stairs open for her, allowing her to pass through in front of him.  He let his eyes travel down her back and over her ass.  He had to bite back a small groan as he watched her hips sway a second before his long legs brought her back to his side.  

 Clearing his brain, Murphy realized he had never seen her before tonight’s game. “So, catch many of our games?”

 She shook her head.  “No, not really.  My brother was the ref you put on the ice,” she admitted, and Murphy winced.  

 “Ah, sorry about that, lass.  He was-”

 She laughed an honest laugh and cut him off.  “He was being a jerk.  He was riding your other player a bit hard.”

 “Me brudder, actually,” he said with a small shrug as if it explained it all.  

 Annie looked at him, an eyebrow arched.  “Makes sense.  Looking out for him.”

 “Aye.”

 Murphy stopped with a nod of his head up the side street they were about to cross.  “Me place is a block dat way,” he admitted.  “If ye want, we could drop me shit dere, and den I can walk you da rest of de way to your friend’s.”

 Annie bit her bottom lip and looked uncertainly up Broadway, throwing Murphy offsides.  “Or ye can go on wit out me,” he offered hastily, realizing this may not be as a sure thing as he was used to.

 “No no,” she said quickly, pausing before she admitted, “I don't have a set time to be there.”  She turned and walked up the one way street with him, meeting him step by step.  

* * *

 He dropped his equipment bag on the floor between the TV and the sofa before turning to look at Annie.  She stood just inside the open door, looking around the loft.  “I promise I won't bite,” he teased as he walked up to her.  The blush was back as her eyes settled on his.  “Unless ye want me ta,” he said slowly, watching the blush burn brighter in her cheeks and run down her neck.

 Murphy reached up to touch her hot cheeks, his fingers lightly brushing against her skin   Annie closed her eyes and leaned into his caress.  As he brushed his mouth against hers, the girl tensed under his lips.  Murphy cursed at himself for misreading he was certain was sure signs she wanted this.  

 He started to pull away, but  she quickly pressed herself against him, grabbing at his shirt with her tiny fingers, her mouth hard against his.  Moaning his approval, Murphy’s hand settled on her arm, dragging her closer.  His other hand blindly reached for the handle on the door, sweeping it closed with a flick of his wrist.  

 Slicking his fingers under her coat, he tugged it from her body, letting it fall. Annie seemed reluctant to pull away from him, but once he had his fingers under her sweater, she moved far enough for him to pull it from her.  

 Murphy licked his lips and let his icy blue stare travel over the stretch of creamy skin revealed before him.  She stared up at him from under her lashes and reached behind herself to unhooked her bra, letting the black lace slip down her slender arms.  

 He answered her play by removing his shirt, tossing it randomly in the small room before grabbing her and dragging her closer to him.  Warm bare skin met and drew appreciative sighs from both. Her small fingers moved over his chest as she licked and bit at his neck.  

 His eyes threatened to roll in the back of his head as she carefully but determinedly guided him back against Connor’s bed.  She didn't know it wasn't his, and at the moment he didn't care, though he knew Conn would have an issue with it if he ever found out about it.  What was one little secret kept from his brother?

 With a soft huff, Annie landed next to him.  She moved to straddle his legs, curling her feet under his thighs.  

 Hooking one hand behind her head, he dragged her down,  his mouth crashing into hers as his hips ground up against the wet denim between her legs.  Murph ran the back of his hand over her arm, ghosting across the skin until he reached her breast.  Her tiny tit fit perfectly in his palm, his fingers curling against her side, drawing soft sighs from her.  

 His mouth left a burning flow of kisses across her neck, allowing the soft scent of her fill his senses.  He loved the way she arched back into his touch, trusting him to hold her up with just a hand at her neck and one on her hip.  Annie thrust one hand into his hair balancing herself against him.  

 His hands moved to grip her thighs tight in his fists as he rose to his knees, keeping her pinned to his waist.  He used his hold on her to grind her against his arousal.  Annie tucked her head into his neck and whimpered, her legs tightening around his hips.  

 She whispered his name before pulling her face up to meet his eyes with lowered eyelids.  His eyes held hers as his mouth searched for her left nipple, drawing it into his mouth, curling his tongue around the tight bud.  Annie hummed as his teeth met her sensitive skin.   She nipped at his ear as his mouth found her other nipple.  

 He managed to deposit her against Connor’s pillow before his hands reached for the button on the top of her jeans, his fingers deftly opening her zipper. Annie reluctantly pulled her legs from his hips and allowed him to tug her jeans and panties loose, leaving her bare to the man she watched flatten her brother to the ice only a few hours ago.  

 Murphy’s hands moved up her legs, feather light in his touch as he reached her trembling thighs.  She sucked in a deep breath as his long fingers moved over her sex, just barely touching her, teasingly moving along the seam.  Annie whined and thrashed, her hips moving against his hand, begging for his touch, needing it, needing him.   

 Her knees laid under his arms, her feet hooking over his hips, her legs along his flanks, as she opened herself to him fully.   

 Drawn by the irresistible heat, Murphy sank one finger in her and felt how tight she was, her body clenching his digit.  As he curled it against her, her whine echoed through the loft as she tossed her head back, her lip tucked under her teeth.  

 He couldn't take much more and suddenly yanked back from Annie.  With a few simple movements, he had his jeans off, barely free from his legs before he was pulling a condom into place.  

 Annie’s eyes were riveted to him as she placed her feet on the bed, arching her hips up to him, straining for him to fuck her.  Murphy didn't disappoint.  He filled her with one stroke, forcing all oxygen from her lungs.  Annie clenched at him, her hands grabbing at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.  Murphy swiveled his hips, and drew back just a little, drawing encouraging noises from Annie as he leaned in to kiss her. He drove himself deep, and Annie tried her best to keep up with him, fighting against the rolling tides of pleasure that washed through her body with each stroke of his cock.

 Murphy’s mouth moved over hers, his tongue mimicking his cock, slicing into her mouth, gliding over her own tongue, drawing as much of her as he could possibly gather into him, her hips bouncing up from the mattress with each stroke.  

 It didn't take very long for a warm, tight feeling to start deep in her belly.  Annie snuck her hand between them, searching out her clit.  Just a brush of her fingertip, and she was coming hard around his cock, squeezing around him.  She wailed his name and was rewarded with a growl against her throat as he choppily thrust into her, finding his own release.  

 Murphy collapsed on her but quickly moved to the side, laying panting beside her, his face pressed to her shoulder.  For several moments they laid there listening to the other come back to their senses.  

 When he finally caught his breath, he looked up at her: her eyes still closed, her lip tucked under her teeth.  

 “Ye ok?” he asked softly, his fingers brushing against her jaw, turning her head toward him.  He was afraid he had been too rough on the tiny thing. She had been so tight and perfect around him he knew he forgot himself as he strove for his own orgasm.  

 Annie smiled before she opened her eyes.  “Am fine,” she admitted, blinking at him.  “Just needed a minute to collect myself."

 Murph smiled and kissed her before standing up to get rid of the condom. When he turned back to the mattress, Annie was standing and tugging her panties back into place before reaching for her bra.  

 “Hot date, lass?” he asked jokingly, as he yanked his jeans back up his legs.  

 Annie blushed and suddenly looked shy on him again.  “No, just thought since...” her voice petered out, as if she didn't want to finish the statement.  Murphy knew where she was going with it.  Since he got a little out of her, she thought he wanted her to go.  He wouldn't complain one way or the other truthfully, but he had worked up a powerful thirst.  

 "Want t'come down to da bar and have a drink wit me and me brudder?" Murphy asked as he pulled a cleaner shirt over his head.  

 Annie shook her head with a soft smile on her lips. "'M not old enough," she confessed, as she pulled her mussed up hair into a semblance of a pony tail with the elastic she had around her wrist.

 Murphy looked at her with his piercing glance.  "Oh aye?" He would have pegged her for 24-25 on the train. Now standing in his loft, make up smudged, hair askew, he was suddenly sure he broke a few laws, both man's and God's.  "How old are ye den?" he asked hoping to keep the nervousness out of his voice.  

 "I just turned 18."

 Murphy swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat.  “When?”

 "Yesterday.”

 


	3. 3rd period

Forechecking-

Connor was three beers into his evening by the time Murphy got to the bar, and feeling a might bit anxious by his brother's lack of appearance. Usually Murphy was at the bar before Connor if they went their separate ways after a game, but now it was almost an hour and a half since they trounced the Shamrocks, and his dark side was nowhere to be seen.

The rest of the players hadn't seen him since the game either, and Rocco was doing his best to distract Connor from his brother's absence.

As he drained the last dregs of his beer with the intent of going to look for his brother's dead carcass in a gutter somewhere between here and the arena, a resounding cheer rose through the room as Murphy finally joined them. His brother wound his way to the bar, uncharacteristically quiet but still graciously accepting the congratulations and pats on the back for another shutout as he made his way to Connor's side. Murph didn't look like himself at all.

"Where ye been?" he asked as Murph slid onto his usual stool. His brother nodded at Doc who was already executing an expert pour of Guinness. "'ve been 'ere almost two hours."

"Don't tell me ye was worried," Murphy gave him a hard time, his eyes trained on the bar top.

"Oy. Maybe I was, ye rat bastard." Connor's eyes narrowed as he looked his brother over, taking in his drawn look. Murphy brooded on a good day, but something had him in tight knots. "What happened t'ye? Get mugged on t'T?"

Still avoiding eye contact, Murphy thanked Doc as a beer appeared before him. "Sometin' like dat," he confessed as he took a long sip from his glass, before reaching for one of Conn's cigarettes.

As he lit it, the brunette that caught Connor outside of the arena came and stood next to Murphy as she ordered a drink from Doc.

"Hey Murphy."

He nodded at her, his eyes trained on his glass. "Hey Karen, ye catch t'game?"

 _Karen. That's right_. Connor nodded at her before sipping his beer.

"Always," she purred, eyes on the fair haired brother.

* * *

Murphy was sure there wasn't an inch of Karen was not pressed against Trick as she pretended to be absorbed in every word he had to say. Though the defenseman missed it, Karen's eyes slid to Connor every chance she had to ensure he heard their too loud of a conversation in the corner booth.

"You know how hard it is to keep a MacManus out of the box," Trick teased over his shoulder, making Murphy choke on his mouthful of beer. He liked Trick, he really did. The man usually kept Murphy's crease clean and clear. But Trick was denser than a barge full of bricks. He had to have realized both he and Connor have already been in Karen's box. On more than one occasion in Conn's case.

* * *

Murphy finally pulled his brooding head out of his ass and yanked his sour gaze from the bar top. He looked around the room, realizing he hadn't heard Connor trying out his interrogation skills in a while.

Blinking Murphy turned on the stool, bracing his arms on the bar behind him, looking for his other half.

"Hey Roc, " he called to his shaggy side kick.

"'S'up?" Rocco slurred.

Murphy hazarded a glance to the bar stool to his left. Roc's eyes were fresh donut glazed, and his soft face looked as if it was about to slide away. "Seen Conn?"

Rocco straightened up and scanned the thinning crowd. "Not in a while," he admitted, like the baby sitter who couldn't remember if he left the baby in the bath or put the kid to bed.

With a nod, Murphy slapped him on the back and downed the last of his beer.

"Prolly wandered out for a smoke." Rocco was silent for a second, his eyes still flicking around the room. "You seen Karen?" he asked innocently.

Murphy quickly stood and searched for the woman. He found Trick still in the corner booth but short one female attachment. "Shit," Murph swore.

"Maybe she went to the john," Rocco tried.

"Yeah," Murphy replied snidely. "I'm sure dat's where she went." He should have paid better attention to Conn and steered him away from the human leech whose name he could never remember. The woman was dead set on sinking her claws into Connor and with each fuck fest it became harder for her to take the hint he wasn't interested.

After a game as tough as tonight's, Conn was going to be looking for a little tension relief. And Karen always seemed to pop up at those times. "Shit," Murphy cursed again, before heading to the bathrooms.

Rocco watched him disappear down the dark hallway only to return a few minutes later without his brother. He stormed toward the back room, one Doc used for storage and found the door unlocked.

"Mother fucker," Murphy muttered under his breath as he turned the handle.

* * *

She found herself pushed against the hard edge of the dusty pool table. A demanding mouth against hers as she fisted her fingers through his hair. Her nails scraped against skin, drawing a hiss against her lips.

"What's the matter?" she teased. "Not one for a little pain?" she challenged. "Thought you played hockey."

Teeth tugged at her lip, silencing her as they tightened, almost to the point of splitting her lip. She couldn't stop the whimper that spilled forth, drawing a chuckle from her assailant. His hands worked under her shirt, pulling it from her body as his teeth left a line of red marks down her throat, over her shoulder. Placing a hand on the side of the table, she pushed herself up to sit on the edge hooking her feet around his thighs, tucking them above the back of his knees as he loosened her bra. His fingers slipped the straps from her arms before reaching for the turgid buds begging for his attention. He ran his thumbs over them, gently toying with them. Her head flipped backward, whimpering as her hands gripped his arms. Connor moved lower, his mouth now on her stomach, making her muscles twitch below his tickling stubble.

He made short work of her jeans. "Up," he growled against her skin. She balanced herself up on her hands so he could tug her pants down her legs. As he tossed them to the side, his mouth crashed back on hers. She growled as her hands wandered over his back.

"Hey, Conn," Murphy called as the door opened, light spilling into the room. "Roc-"

Whatever his brother was going to say got caught in his throat as he watched Connor move to his knees in front of her. Instead of leaving, Murphy stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, flicking the light over the table on, leaving the rest of the room dark.

The sudden glare of light from the other side of her eyelids startled her into opening her eyes directly into the source. Wincing, she closed her eyes again and turned her head from the brightness. When she opened them again, she focused on the figure moving through the black of the room. He passed in front of the window, his silhouette outlined by the city lights behind him.

She knew whom it was before he moved into the light. "Murphy," she smiled.

"Dana," he replied, his voice rough as he circled the table. He hadn't seen the red head come in the bar. It had been a while since he had seen her at all. She was a BU student getting her master's in some useless field he couldn't remember to save his ass. Last they saw each other, she was working on something big for school.

Guess she was taking a study break.

And she smiled at Murphy as his brother pushed her panties to the side, attacking her clit with his talented mouth. Murph watched as her lips parted to allow a soft cry to escape, and although she tried to keep her eyes on him, her eyes closed against the sensations of Connor's tongue and fingers against her.

A hand hooked around her neck as lips slid against hers, though Connor's tongue was still drawing obscene patterns around her sex. Dana moaned in Murphy's mouth as his tongue twirled around hers. His fingers moved up into her hair, tightening as he felt his brother shift beside his hip, standing.

"Not enough women out dere, ye got t'steal mine?" Connor teased.

Murphy opened just one eye and looked at him. "Looked like ye could use a hand," he joked. "'Sides, she doesn't seem to mind much," he gestured toward the redhead leaning into his touch.

"'Supposed not," Connor admitted, giving the girl a good, hard look. Her dark red hair spread around her shoulders, curled around his brothers arm, laying across his tattoo. Her lips were parted and swollen, begging to have his cock between them. Connor was hard pressed to choose his favorite part of sex, but he had to admit how much he loved watching a girl down on her knees, lips stretched around his cock, with his thick fingers tangled in her hair as he fucked her mouth.

Connor dragged his thoughts back to the present and refocused on the girl currently in front of him. Murphy was kissing her neck, but Connor yanked her to her feet. With a gentle hand on her shoulder, he pushed her down, his other hand cupping her cheek. His blue eyes never leaving big brown ones as she reached to place a hand on either side of his zipper. The hand on her cheek moved to the back of her neck, pulling her face towards his straining cock.

Always seemingly in sync, the brothers both freed themselves from their sweaters, tossing them out of the way as Dana reached for Conn's belt buckle. Murphy leaned a hip against the pool table, watching the girl slide the well worn leather from the confines of the buckle, flicking it open slowly, making Murphy's dick twitch in envy. Her fingers worked the button and zipper of his pants, pushing them from his hips. Conn's fingers found their way under her chin, tilting her face to look up at him as she reached for the soft cloth of his shorts and pulled them to the floor.

She laid her parted lips against the underside of his cock, his head brushing against the end of her nose. With lips, tongue, and a touch of teeth, Dana traced every inch of his cock before finally allowing it to slip between her lips. One hand fisted at the bottom of his hard-on, guiding it in her mouth she slowly worked his whole thing into her mouth, allowing it to brush the back of her throat. She hummed around him as her empty hand was collected and pressed to Murphy's lower abdomen. Though she couldn't turn her head to look, she felt her way, and found him hot, hard and ready against her palm. She timed her hand's movements with that of her mouth, pumping both men with the same rhythm.

Murphy wasn't going to push his luck by asking for head; her hand was more than good enough. He was lucky his brother hadn't tossed his ass out the door by now. This wasn't something they did often at all. In the tight quarters of their loft, they had seen each other completely bare, hard and flaccid in hand and, on more than one occasion, been present when one of them fucked the daylights out of some girl while the other did nothing but pretend to sleep. But sharing the same woman was something they had only tried one other time, shortly after they arrived in Boston.

Abruptly Connor hooked his hands under the girl's arms and pulled her into a standing position, crushing his mouth against hers. He crowded her against the table before turning her to lean forward, her breasts across the felt of the table, her nipples scraping on the fabric.

Dana sighed as he used his feet to kick her legs apart. Swiftly he was filling her from behind, her nails scraping at the green table top looking for purchase as he fucked her roughly, blindly, with no set rhythm. Some strokes were deep and hard; others were little just shallow dickings with no rhyme or rhythm. He was driving her nuts, and she pushed herself up on her elbows and hazarded a look back over her shoulder at him.

Connor's movements did nothing to sate the fire in her body; if anything, it was driving her higher, sending the flames into a scorching heat. His thumb joined the chorus, brushing over her clit, searching for her peak. Dana let out a yelp, her face pressed to the table as he found it. And with that he was gone, his cock, his warmth, everything was gone from behind her.

"Up," she heard him bark behind her. She stood, assuming he was talking to her, and was surprised to find a fully naked Murphy moving to lay on the table, leaning back on his elbows.

Connor grabbed Dana in this little power play of his and kissed her firm and fast before pushing her towards his brother. "Get on'im."

She stumbled just a little, her hands landing on the side of the table. As she steadied herself, Connor's hands landed on her hips again. With a tug on her panties, they quickly fell away to the floor just before he boosted her onto the table.

Dana's sex clenched as Connor's hand landed hard on her ass, encouraging her toward his brother. Crawling, she settled her knees on either side of Murphy's hips and carefully guided him into her. She sighed as he touched bottom, reaching where even his own brother hadn't touched with his hardest strokes.

Dana would be lying if she told anyone she hadn't thought of Murphy MacManus between her thighs a time or two. But it was Connor that snuck into her dreams and daydreams alike.

She felt her muscles grip tighter at that thought, Murphy's hands on her hips, dragging her closer to him as he arched off the table. "Fuck, girl," he mumbled " Do dat again."

Dana sat up and flexed herself around him again, making his eyes close briefly and his brow pucker. His fingers flexed around her. "Pretty lil pussy," he muttered almost to himself, staring where their bodies were linked, before yanking her down for a soul searing kiss.

Their bodies soon found a steady satisfying rhythm they both could live with, their concentration focused on the other, and they missed Connor moving onto the table. He pushed at Dana's upper back, pressing her tight against his little brother's chest. Conn rocked back onto his heels and watched where his other half's cock split her wide. She was deliciously spread, pink, wet, and gorgeous around Murphy.

Licking his lips, hand around his hard cock, Connor stared at her perfectly puckered asshole. It had been a while since he had been balls deep in a woman's ass, but he couldn't remember wanting it nearly as badly as he wanted it now.

He spit in his hand, rubbing the saliva to mix with traces of her sweet slick still clinging to his skin. He leaned forward, placing his knees between Murphy's. Connor's empty hand cupped her hip, before rubbing the tip of his thumb across her anus. Dana hissed and whined, the movements of her hips hitching and stuttering to a stop. She flashed to look back at Connor, her eyes narrowed, trying to read his mind, though he wasn't interested in looking at her face.

"Das it," he muttered to her, feeling her clench at his finger. Pushing forward, his hand around his cock, his thumb sitting on the head. His other hand slid up her back to her shoulder. "Juss relax girl," Connor cooed, his eyes focused on the tip of his cock poised to breach her ass. Dana whined and squirmed against Murphy, trying to sit up. But Connor's hand on her shoulder blade kept her place. "It'll be 'right."

"No," she whined, looking over her shoulder, watching his narrow-eyed focus on her.

"Aye, yessssss," Murphy growled, through clenched teeth, his hands fisting in hair on either side of her head, bringing her face back to look at him. "Let'im in,  _eirigh_. I can feel how much ye want'im in yer tiny ass."

Connor pressed a little harder against her, and with a harsh hiss from between her lips, her body gave way to his steady assault. As if he had flipped a switch, her body tensed, she was shock still with tiny trembles in her muscle under Connor's hand. He heard Murphy grumble something about her being a dirty girl and then heard a muffled scream, a sound that under other circumstances might make his stomach drop. But now it made Connor's balls clench, and his cock twitch as he watched and felt her body tremble, her fingers digging into Murphy's shoulders before she hitched her hips against him in an irregular pattern, dislodging Connor for the moment. Murph's hands gripped her waist tight, dragging her over his cock, controlling her movements as he found his release deep inside her. He cursed in several languages, and Connor was certain if he could see Murphy's face, his eyes would be crossed.

As Dana's hands landed on the table on either side of Murphy's shoulders, Connor let go of his cock and hooked his fingers around her hips, drawing her up on her knees. This effectively freed Murphy from within her. Dana voiced her displeasure of the loss with a whine that quickly turned into a moan as Connor took his brother's spot, deep in her still trembling quim.

She was mind-numbingly tight around him. Connor's forehead rested on her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly started to fuck her, his hands tight on her hips. He had intended on fucking her cunt just enough to coat his dick with enough wetness to get him past her ass, but the way she was clenching him, drawing him in, he was staying where he was. He'd catch her ass another night.

One hand still on the table, Dana snuck another in his hair as he bit the back column of her neck just below her hairline. She growled and bucked into him as he began to screw her senseless.

Neither of them noticed Murphy slipping out from under them. He crawled from beneath the pair, reaching for his shorts and jeans. He watched his brother wrap the girl's long auburn hair around his fist. Connor tugged at her, curving her back into a smooth bow until her fingers barely brushed the felt of the table. Dana's eyes were closed as she struggled to find a balance between the pull of her hair and her now throbbing knees, pressed hard onto the fabric covered stone table top.

Murph lit a cigarette, his eyes riveted to the pair on the table as Connor took little pity on the girl and made her bend further into his whim. Pulling the cigarette from his lips, Murphy blew smoke at the ceiling before taking two steps forward, leaning down, his face level with her pussy that was now located enticingly close to the edge of the table. With one well timed flick of his tongue, he stroked across her clit as his fingers pinched one ruddy nipple. Dana exploded at the unexpected stimulus, keening enough to be heard over all the noise in the bar on the other side of the locked door.

Murphy stood back and grabbed his sweater as the girl collapsed to the table top, hands barely catching her before she went over the edge. Connor's hands landed on the far sides of hers gripping tightly while impaling her with a series of hard thrusts until he stilled behind her. The vein on his forehead stood out against the flush of his face as he groaned out his own release, collapsing on the girl, pressing her hard against the felt.

With a smug grin, Murphy yanked his shirt over his head as he reached for the door. He hit the light off and walked back to the bar. After that, he definitely needed another drink.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My first published attempt at a threeway. I appreciate every review, favorite, PM, and tweet I receive about my work. Please do let me know what you think of this little tale.
> 
> Also those of you waiting for the sequel to Stranded, I put it up yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I came up with this idea back in March towards the end of the hockey season after my team was taken out of the playoffs in the first round. I just figured if our boys played any sport, it was gonna be God's greatest game. I was challenged to write it and promised bonus points for using the following hockey terms:
> 
> penalty box, offsides, power play, roughing, and hat trick
> 
> Thank you to marksmanfem and DeDe324 for brainstorming, preread, and beta, and Rhanon Brodie for the hockey prompts.
> 
> I have no claim on any part of the BDS movies, and this is just for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours as well. The un-movie names in this tale came from a host of followers on Twitter. Not the least of which was Trick who is loaned from one of Ms Rhanon Brodie fics.


End file.
